Call of Duty: Warfare Evolution
Call of Duty : Warfare Evolution (COD WE) 'is an upcoming game in the Call of Duty franchise developed by Treyarch and published by Activision for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft PC and Wii-U. The game is a first person shooter with third person cutscenes and aspects. Campaign Plot Summary The year is 2069, the world has enjoyed fifty years of (relative) peace, until the Russian dictator, Ivanov Kyznetsov, declares war on america by launching missiles filled with a mysterious toxin all of the U.S.A. The job of stopping Kyznetsov is trusted to a top secret military team of elite soldiers, based at Area 51. Led by ace soldier, Max Gallagher, the team discovers a conspiricy heading back to the Cold War and WWII. Together, these soldiers must uncover the secrets of the past to save the future. 'Campaign Missions # Berlin, 1945 In the closing months of World War 2, a group of soldiers carry out an attack on a secret Nazi bunker said to contain Hitler's newest weapon, something called Nemesis. Play as Francis Jackson (U.S.A/Allied Forces) 2. Basic Training Head back to Area 51 and polish up on your skills in open combat and stealth. (Really just a level to familiarise you with the controls and gameplay) Play as Max Gallagher (Special Ops) 3. Countdown Whilst acting as security at the 100 anniversary re-launch of the Apollo 11 rocket. Missiles bombard the rocket and Russian Armed Forces attack. Play as Max Gallagher (Special Ops) 4. Chicago Fire Meanwhile, Russia has also launched missile strikes across america in strategic locations such as Washington, New York and Chicago (where the president is currently visiting his old school). It is up to group of soldiers to try and get to the president. Play as Michael 'Micky' Benson (U.S Armed Forces) 5. School's Out Just when all hope seems lost, Gallagher and his team show up to kick some communist ass and rescue the president from the burning academy whilst avoiding a mysterious yet deadly gas that seems to be coming from the missiles. Play as Max Gallagher (Special Ops) 6. Backstory Head back to base to discover WTF the Nemesis ''Gas is and hear the story of how the Japanese manufactured the gas for the Nazis in WW2, but it was stolen and hidden by the Soviets until the Cold War when they used against the U.S.A. Play as Max Gallagher (Special Ops) NOTE: This level is similar to the pentagon mission from Black Ops 1 and has no real gameplay in it, it is really just for the plot 7. Cuba, 1962 A team of American soldiers stage a covert attack on a Russian missile base in Cuba, that supposedly contains a new Russian weapon, ''Nemesis Gas. Play as Eddie Shaw (U.S Armed Forces) 8.Operation Thunderbolt Gallagher and his team head to a Russian Air Base in Northern Russia to destroy whats left of the ''Nemesis Gas ''and to avenge all those who lost their lives. Play as Max Gallagher (Special Ops) 9. Rescue Mission With Gallagher captured by the Russians, Benson and his team must stage a rescue mission to get him out. Play as Micky Benson (U.S Armed Forces) 10. The Final Piece ''Nemesis ''is destoryed, the Russians are momenterally weakened. Now Gallagher, Benson and the rest of the soldiers must take out the Russian dictator, Ivanov Kyznetsov, once and for all. 11. Breakout Against his better judgement, Gallagher captures Kyznetsov and brings him back to the U.S where he is imprisoned in New Alcatraz. But the Russian Military stage a breakout and free Kyznetsov. Multiplayer Multiplayer Gameplay '''WE '''features many of the traditional COD multiplayer features, however the customization options for this game have been increased to allow more versitile and differing gameplay. '''WE '''also features new game modes where the player can use vehicles. Also INFECTED is back (WOOOOO HOOOOO). Online Maps (Link coming soon) Online Wepons (Link coming soon) Online Game Modes (Link coming soon) Zombies The zombie maps in Warfare Evolution is similar to Tanzit/Green Run from Black Ops 2. This map is called Roadkill and it consists of 5 smaller maps that repeat after the five are completed. They are; Street-A typical suburban street Police Station-A small, town police station Town Square-A town centre with multiple shops Highway-A collapsed higway leading out of town Military Base-A small military installation just out of town For the Call of Duty: Warfare Evolution Zombie Page, click the link below... Roadkill Category:Warfare Evolution